


Seven-Three

by LotusGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusGirl/pseuds/LotusGirl
Summary: Assclass AU.





	Seven-Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findmeinthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/gifts).



The atmosphere was heavy with tension. Any conversation that was happening had become terribly awkward and quiet as eyes shifted across the room.

Their first exams had been finished but the results for some students had begun to have their drastic effect on their mentality.

Max was more than living proof of this. He was hunched over in his seat, his dark rimmed glasses drooping from his face and was muttering the voices of a ghost. No one could really hear what he was saying, but one could guess he was lowly cursing either the world, or himself. It was truthfully frightening. On the other half of the room, Marinette tapped Ivan's desk, whispering," What's wrong with him?" He leaned forward and replied," I heard he failed the exam for his top school." "I'm not surprised. That school's nearly impossible to get into." His ghostly murmurs became slightly more audible as he whispered,". . . Why did I lose points there. . . ? I always screw up when there's pressure. . ." It should be noted that in his hands were a small toy rabbit and a plastic bowl to which he was speaking. The sight was honestly very sad to watch.

"He's so depressed he's switched hobbies," Nino whispered.

"Geez. . .," replied Adrien.

Their teacher, Miss Bustier, wasn't helping to cheer the poor soul up. Her attempts just made it worse. She told him," Cheer up, Max! You still got 40% right! You just have bad luck when it comes to probability, that's all!" He looked like he was about to fall into a deeper pit of grief, but she stopped dead when she heard Kagami say to Adrien," Hey Adrien, you _dropped_ your bus pass." "No saying _drop_ or _slip up_ ," Miss Bustier exclaimed, making an "x" with her fingers. The whole class gave a "are-you-serious-right-now?" expression at her statement as she held him in her arms. "You'll hurt poor Max, so from now on it's forbidden!" _But you're the one saying it the loudest!!_ Miss Bustier held a comb along with some other hair products, saying," No matter how diverse your battlefields are, you must help each other! From now on, whoever makes any negative comments towards an exam students will be punished and given a seven-three haircut by yours truly!"

A number of the students, if not all, had a look of horror on their faces at the thought of having that done. None of them would very happy, would they?

They snapped and yelled," You're joking!" "You can't just make this a cliched game of taboo!" She replied," Your complaints are futile! My _slippery_ mucus can style any hair out. . ." Noticing her very poor word choice, she gave into the rules of her own game and styled her hair in the fashion of seven-three. Miss Bustier gestured to Nino, asking," Let's change to a happier subject and brighten the mood! Uhh, Rose, please comfort him with small talk about the weather!" She looked panicked for a moment at the sudden request, but did her best to put on a smile. "Uh-ummm. . . I-It's been snowing a lot lately! But it's sad how it hasn't been piling up though. . ." In the blink of an eye, her short blonde hair had been styled in a seven-three cut. Miss Bustier remarked," When snow piles up, you _slip_ and fall, so you're out! Kim, Juleka, Adrien, it's your turn!"

They, too, became worried by the sudden call and didn't know what to really say.

"H-Hey, cheer up, Max!"

"It all starts here!"

"You can't say you've _failed_ yet!"

On this day, those three students also became victims of the seven-three haircut.

"You children are too slow! My trump card will definitely make him laugh," the teacher said. "See, the other day, I forgot to get my change from a vending machine, y'know, and when I realized it, I was, like, soooo flustered! So I hurried back, see, and my change was still there! I was so worried!" Silence. The rest of the class yelled," Where's the _punchline!?_ " In seconds, there were seven-three cuts everywhere. At the sudden reveal of his eyes, Nathaniel squeaked and covered them in fear. "We were totally set up. . . " "What a cheater. . ." The students murmured as she said," All right, everyone! Follow my example and help me cheer him up!" "Enough. . ." a ghost said. That one word sent shivers down their spines and filled the atmosphere with horror. Slowly, Miss Bustier turned around and saw Max holding one of the anti-teacher rifles, looking very much agitated.

"That's more than enough," he hissed with a hideous smile," Thank you, Miss Bustier. _**You've drilled all of those forbidden words into me, loud and clear.**_ "

"C-Calm down, Max! C-Come on, stop him every. . ."

Her students all had the look of death in their eyes, each glaring into the inner debths of her soul. "I bet she only wanted to do this for the heck of it." "She just wanted to play a classic game of entrance exam taboo." "It's so like her." "And now that everyone has a hair cut, we can saw whatever we want." Chloe pulled a small remote from her pocket, saying," I was holding back on this, but it's time to use it. . ." "W-Wait, everyone!" " ** _DIE!_** " The floor where she stood collapsed to reveal a pitfall filled with anti-teacher BB's at the bottom. The students all opened fire on their teacher. "It's your weakness, the deadly pit _fall_ trap," Kim exclaimed. " _Fall_ right down to death," Max said. She held her lesson book and used it to block their fired BB's, pleading," Please calm down!" "Shut it! Quit depriving enjoyment from our exams!" It was clear these students weren't having any of it.

A flash came out of the pit and they saw their teacher stuck to the ceiling.

"Yes, exactly! These entrance exams are a festival!"

"She just straight-up admitted it. . .," Marinette breathed.

Miss Bustier said," Max, it's okay to fail the entrance exam for your top choice! Do you only have one blade? You can fight perfectly fine with your second blade, can't you?" He replied, aiming his gun," Of course I can!! Who care if I have to slip down to my backup school? It won't affect my career!"

"What do you want to be? An engineer or an explosives specialist?"

"An engineer! I was going back and forth for a while, but I've made my decision!"

"Good! That really suits you!"

The sound of gun shots and BB's hitting the walls bled through the air. It wasn't too long later until they were all exausted from the target practice.

Nathaniel and Marinette both smiled at their teacher. She cared less for where the schools were as to the policy on education. She was respectable. But not seconds later, Plagg came by and asked," Hey, I _dropped_ my box of camembert. Have you guys seen it?" He stepped inside and took note of the tragic state of the classroom floor. "The floor is so _slippery!_ And what's with all of you? The seven-three style has already _fallen_ out of fashion, you know. If you waste your time on that stuff, your exam scores will _fall_ through the floor." The entire class jumped and shouted," **_KILL HIM_** " He exclaimed," Where did all this blood lust come from?!" Their blood lust just boiled over.

Entrance exams truly were a festival.

**Author's Note:**

> This is virtually a crack fic done in my crappy writing for another person's hobby.


End file.
